


I Made Two New Friends

by Izuku_Deku_Midoriya_Purest



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Developing Friendships, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, What Have I Done, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuku_Deku_Midoriya_Purest/pseuds/Izuku_Deku_Midoriya_Purest
Summary: This is my first time posting a story here, so be respectful. Thank you





	1. Loneliness Is Gone Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story here, so be respectful. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it's so bad, I just wanted to post something here. Anyways, yeah, here is something that I personally think is trash.

Sword’s P.O.V.  
My name is Sword Laufeyson [because why not?] and I’m fourteen Years old almost fifteen. Anyways, I am considered to be a loner or an outcast. I don’t have any friends (except my older brother Blade, but he doesn’t count). Not even the teachers want to be my friends, and I am always mistaken for my older twin brother Blade Laufeyson (he’s a jerk to a lot of people so he has a few enemies, so they always hurt me, but when they realized I’m not my twin brother they always apologize and I always forgive them). So, when I am noticed I always get hit with paper, pencils, or anything that doesn’t cause to much damage. Anyways, here I am standing next to my big brother, Blade, dreading to be near him, but there is a benefit for having a football player as a big brother, since I’m an hour younger than him (I was born at 1:00 p.m. while he was born 5 minutes earlier), but he is always trying to get me into football, but I prefer hockey instead.

Anyways, while Blade and I were walking to class, we saw two blond boys that look like each other but they were definitely different in a few ways, like Blade and I. Anyways, they look like they are new students, one of them had round glasses, a long curl that is apparently defying gravity, shoulder length somewhat curly hair, doe like violet-blue eyes, a little taller than the other boy, lighter blonde color hair and a red sweater with a white maple leaf. The other one had shorter hair, box like glasses, a cowlick the left of his hair, a red, white and blue sweater like the American flag. After I had examine both of them, Blade decided to introduce us to them, so we both went (against my will) and Blade and the slightly shorter blond started talking (really loudly), and I look towards the a little blond and was surprised to see him with an emotionless look on his face. But, I didn’t have enough time to ask him anything, since the bell for lunch rang, so the four of us walk together to lunch. As usual, I had my own food, which consisted of some golden fluffy pancakes, (that Blade and I dad brought for me). Most of the students here say it's a stupid idea, but I don’t care.

Anyways, as I was eating my fluffy pancakes at the table in the far right corner away from everyone else, I heard the chair from in front of me scrape against the ground, so I looked up to see who it was and I was shocked to see the new student. I was to shocked to see him pull out some pancakes like me, until he had coughed to get my attention, so I snapped out of my shocked state. “Uh, w-why are you here? N-not that I don’t mind, but why?” I was so confused and shocked that I couldn’t stop stuttering, because he could sit with everyone else, but he chose to sit with me, the outcast. “Because, my older twin brother Alfred was being annoying and I’m like an outcast around him.” He replied, so I decided to answer back, “Yeah, I know how that feels, considering my older twin brother is obnoxious and loud and I’m also considered as an outcast.” After talking about our older twin brother’s, we decided to start talking about ourselves, and turns out we both have a lot of things in common.

And I found out that Matthew and Alfred are actually half brother’s same dad, different mother’s (which is a guy for Alfred since Matthew’s dad is bisexal, but Matthew’s is a lady), so they decided to get together so the twins could be together. After a while of us talking and eating our pancakes, the scariest Russian that ever came here (but also another lonely/outcast sort of guy), Ivan Braginsky, came over to our table and sat down with his lunch, (by the way, I was telling him about some of the students here at our school). So, we both looked at each other and I decided to ask him why he was here, and his answer shocked us both “Because, I wanted to be here with you guys.” Again we looked at each other and decided to let him sit here with us, since we wanted to get to know him, because he is an interesting person. While the three of us were talking, I was secretly thanking my older brother’s new friend, Alfred, for being annoying, because then I wouldn’t have met my two best friend’s.

 _ **Loneliness can bring happiness to your life, so be happy, because the things that make you have keeps the loneliness away**_.


	2. One More Friend Can't Hurt, Right?

**_Ivan’s P.O.V._ **

*sighs* I am very happy nowadays. Ever since I decided to sit with Matvey and Mech (Matvey= Matthew in Russian, Mech= Sword in Russian), I have been really and truly happy. Everyone was surprise when I started to smile kindly and not creepily. But, my little step sister, Natalia, has been threatening my comrades. I always get angry with her when I find out what she did to them. Well, right now I am with Matvey and Mech. Those two make me really happy. They are just like me, misunderstood and pushed down. When I am around them, I feel like I belong- 

**“Big brother!”** A voice said, a voice that makes me have cold shivers go down my spine. Oh no, thats Natalia! She is scarier than even me! I look at my friends and see them have fear in their eyes and on their faces, making me protective over them. As I was debating if I should just run with Matvey and Mech or stand my ground, but I was apparently taking too long because when I turned around to face my friends, they were pinned to the wall with Natalia’s butcher knives. Watching others scream in fear and surprised brought joy to me, but when Matvey and Mech did, it brought disgust to me. **“Stay away from big brother or I will kill you both!”** Natalia threatened them with knives to both of their necks. Watching them shake in fear angered me. **“Natalia! Release them now!”** I shouted at Natalia, making her turn to me in surprise but she grew angry again.

 **“Why are you defending them big brother?! They are trying to separate us so we won’t get married!”** Natalia said enrage throwing a knife in between Matvey and Mech, making them yelp in surprise and fear angering me more. **“They are my friends! I will not allow you to harm them because you say we have to be married! We are siblings! Siblings don’t get married to each other! I love you, but like a sibling. Nothing more, nothing less.”** I said back taking all the knives away from Matvey and Mech. Natalia understood what I meant and ran away to think it over. 

**“We are sorry Ivan. We should have been able to defend ourselves.”** Matvey said looking down in shame with Mech doing the same. **“This just shows you both feel safe around me.”** I said happily, because when I’m around them, I am able to escape my horrible thoughts. They are miracles to me. I expected them to just smile to me and thank me but instead, they both hugged me and I was surprise. I didn’t expect them to hug me willingly. **“Thanks for helping us Ivan.”** Matvey said with a bright smile, with Mech doing the same. I just smiled back before the three of us walked down the hallway and went to the cafeteria that brought us together. **“I’m ready for the day to be over.”** Mech said while stretching, Matvey and I just smiled at him. He could be lazy at times, but is very loyal. **“Of course you would say that Sword.”** Matvey said before walking to our table, since we brought our own lunch with us, Mech just smiled sticking his tongue out at Matvey before following him with me in tow. Once we sat down at our table, Alfred and Blade along with the baseball team came to our table, surrounding us while Alfred and Blade sat across from us. **“Uh, Blade/Alfred? What are you doing?”** Mech and Matvey asked at the same time, confused. Blade and Alfred ignored them, making me a little upset at that. **“Your brothers' asked you something!”** I said with a glare at the older twins before they both smirked with the baseball team then got up, **“Our brothers’ will be okay, we are sure about that.”** They said at the same time, got up then walked away with the baseball time to their table in the cafeteria.

I grew confused on what they mean until I saw Natalia sitting alone and upset. I was about to turn around and pretend I didn’t see when Mech got up and walked towards her. I grew worry when Mech stepped back with fear on his face but then I saw determination in his eyes and it apparently made Natalia surprise before she got up and followed Mech to our table, never looking at me, and sat next to Mech with folded arms. **“Want one Nat?”** Mech asks with a nickname and a pancake which surprised Natalia and made Matvey and me chuckled at his kindness. **“Why are you so nice to me? I threatened and tried to stab you both, so why?”** Natalia ask, bewildered by Mech **“Eh, why not? You look like you needed company. And, even though you did those things, I don’t hold a grudge. I mean, just go ask Blade, he will tell you.”** Mech says as he takes a bit out of his pancake with a smile. Matvey smiled at Natalia too, making her grow wide eyes and a small blush at their smiles while also returning a smile of her own.

**_ I guess we have one more friend in our little mismatch group. I couldn’t be happier at the development. _ **


End file.
